


Enjoy Yourself

by mattepigment



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Leather Kink, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering, now that all the possible warnings n extra stuff is typed out this seems gross lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7405114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattepigment/pseuds/mattepigment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex with Takeda always files under "most fun ever".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjoy Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting on ao3, I'm a little nervous lol. I love this pairing and I just had to write this Purely Self Indulgent thing. There should be more smut where everyone involved is laughing and being silly. Also Jacqui has box braids in this lol. If you read it, thanks for doing so and hope you enjoy! also posted over @mattepigment on lj.

Jacqui's always been a little forgetful. Always losing track of her keys, never charging her phone and keeping it on low if not on silent, and having an alarm clock that hardly fulfills its purpose because she rarely remembers to set it. There's been times where her and a few have made plans for later on in a week, and it isn't until Jacqui's settling down for bed when she gets a _where r u at_  text. But it's slowly getting better; keeping sticky notes and a pen on hand for quick reminders have been helping immensely, but sometimes she still manages to slip up.

She's busy lounging in her bed, fresh out of the shower with her phone left buried beneath her mess of pillows as she snacks away at a granola bar. She's flipping idly through tv channels, opting to keep it on some cartoon, when she hears her apartment door opening.

Jacqui freezes, makes a face, chews slowly and quieter as if that would mean she's not home. "Cass?", she calls out, ready to grab the nearest item and fling it if necessary. Her alarm clock.

There's a bang and a distant _ow!_  before she gets a proper response. "No, it's me!"

 _Oh_ ,

Jacqui thinks, hand no longer hovering over her clock as she rolls out of bed and into the living room where the voice comes from. "Hey, Jacs." She's met with a bright smile and Jacqui snorts before crossing her arms, leaning against the open-way to her living room.

"Takeda, you almost got your shit rocked by a clock. Why didn't you call or text?" Jacqui notices the package and bag in his hand and almost rolls her eyes. "And what is that?"

"First off," Takeda sets his stuff down on the floor before walking forward to crowd Jacqui against the wall. "I did! I texted like 10 times and called about twenty. Take your phone off of silent, maybe?" And Jacqui tips her head back and almost rubs the palms of her hands into her eyes. Why she decided to give her friends a key set to her apartment, she doesn't know. "Alsoooo," Takeda singsongs, moving to wrap his arms around Jacqui's waist. "Remember when we went on amazon and ordered all that awful shit?"

Jacqui opens her eyes and gives him a look as if to say _what?_ , and almost cracks up because she honestly forgot about it. "When did this happen?"

"A little over a month ago? Anyways, everything we ordered finally came in!" Takeda's grinning so wide, and Jacqui really doesn't remember a damn thing they bought, so she can't decide whether to be equally excited or somewhat wary. "Also, I wanted to wait until I got everything I wanted, too. I had to purchase some things from nearby and I had been putting it off until the package-" , he motions to said box, "-came in. It came in today? And I texted you about it but you're like an old fart when it comes to phones-"

"Hey!"

"-soooo I just decided to come over so we can open it together." Takeda better be lucky he's cute. His happiness and overall giddiness is infectious, so Jacqui's been laughing and smiling the whole time he's been talking.

Her eyes go soft and she leans up on her tip-toes and gives him a quick peck to the lips and a quiet OK, no matter how nervous she is about this little 'package'. It's probably something stupid anyways, and both of them are pretty laid back and down for anything so Jacqui figures she probably has nothing to worry about.

And knowing them it probably has something to do with sex.

"Great! Awesome!" Takeda pinches Jacqui's butt before going over to pick up the things he left on the floor. "I'll meet you in the bedroom, okay? Need to make sure I didn't forget anything."

 _Oh god_ , Jacqui thinks but she says "Alright," anyways. She trusts Takeda enough to know that it's not something extremely out of her box. And it probably isn't seeing as she was apparently present when they agreed to buy it.

Jacqui's been waiting in her room for a little over twenty minutes now, more than enough time to see all the dramatic texts and voice mails Takeda left. She's called out a couple of times to Takeda, asking if he needs help with anything, and he adamantly refuses so she eats up some time by shooting off some replies to anyone else she's accidentally ignored before she gets some knocks on her door frame.

"The door's open, you dork." With the way her room is set up, her bed is just a few feet from the doorway with her nightstand hosting her alarm clock the only thing between the two. Whatever Takeda's trying to do he wants to keep some element of surprise tangled in, so she'll humor him and will stay posted on her spot in her bed.

"You're ruining the fantasy." Jacqui snorts out a laugh and places her phone on the nightstand. She can hear the pout in his voice, and can just imagine the type of expression he has. "I'm gonna knock again and hopefully get a 'Come in!'." There's a pause, both Jacqui and Takeda giggling under their breath, before they collect themselves and Takeda knocks on the door frame again.

"Come in," Jacqui sing songs, dragging out the 'in' as Takeda steps foot into her bedroom, and by the time he's standing in front of her, her 'come in' has warped into a full out "Oh my god!"

Takeda's busy standing, or modeling, out a leather jock string paired with a leather chest harness that buckles around his neck like a collar, around his armpits, and right under his pecs. To top it off he's wearing a black bunny mask that keeps the lower half of his face uncovered and his shoulder length hair messy- probably from the struggle of him putting it on. In one hand he's holding black fuzzy handcuffs and the other a strip of black silk that Jacqui can only think of as a blindfold. One last look down and Jacqui sees that he's wearing black chunky army boots and black shin length socks with one white stripe at the top.

Jacqui knows for a fact she was sober when they ordered half of this shit.

Takeda does a lazy spin, shows off the fact that the jock string lifts up his butt as it cups the underside of his ass and just above it, and strikes an over-the-shoulder pose with his hand on his hip. Jacqui cracks out a laugh when he gives her a greasy kissy face and she can only laugh at how ridiculous this is but...

"You look kinda hot!", she exclaims, memory rushing back to her as she remembers picking out the bunny mask, handcuffs, and chest harness herself. It was really supposed to be a joke, but she didn't expect Takeda to actually look so good, let alone try these things on. "Everything else you got on your own, huh."

"Right!" Takeda leaves the room abruptly, and Jacqui watches him go while laughing to herself and her grin matches Takeda's as he comes back in her room with the bag in hand. "I kind of got us matching outfits?" And he's so not-shy, overly confident as he walks over to the bed and hands Jacqui the bag as if he already knows she'll put on whatever's in it. She can't believe Takeda can be so fun in bed.

Jacqui pulls out a leather bra with a halter collar that's connected by a metal ring hardware that should probably sit at the center of her chest when she puts it on fully. Then she pulls out a simple leather garter belt, some sheer black thigh highs, and a cute black thong with small font in the crotch area reading 'slippery when wet'.

She's going to sound like a broken record. "You're so much fun, you know that right?" And Jacqui must be looking at Takeda with so much fondness because he swoops down and kisses her, multiple times with just a simple press of the lips as if to say thanks.

"You're not the least bit freaked out about this?"

 _Hell no!_ , Jacqui wants to yell, but she simply shakes her head and leans forward to kiss him sweetly one more time. "There's still some other things in there, though?"

And Takeda chuckles, lightly tapping the side of her thigh as he motions her towards the bathroom to go put everything on. "That's for when we actually fuck, okay?"

And Jacqui's amazed as she looks at herself in the mirror. She incorporates health and fitness into her everyday routine and she's pleased to see how great her ass looks in a thong, just how great her body looks overall in this ridiculous getup. The thigh highs stretch against the muscle of her legs and she contemplates going out in tight leggings more.

Just how Takeda did, she models out her outfit complete with kissy and winky faces that end up with the both of them in a giggling fit on the floor because they're both dorks. "This is so not sexy right now, we're too busy laughing!"

"Babe, it's sexy when you laugh," Takeda says, as seriously as possible, and Jacqui outright laughs in his face. He looks ridiculous with those ears on top of his head but this is the best pre-foreplay Jacqui's ever had. He stands to retrieve something off the bed and hands it to Jacqui expectantly. "Your own mask."

It's a simple leather cat woman headpiece that dips down towards the bridge of her nose in the middle, but otherwise leaves her face uncovered from the eyebrows down. "This is pretty tame compared to yours."

Takeda shrugs. "I think it's hot," he says, leaning back on his hands as he looks Jacqui over. "Can I eat you out?"

And he's so brash that all Jacqui can do is copy his body language, leaning back on her arms as she lazily nods her head yes. Leave it up to Takeda to take on the roll of the kitty as he crawls towards her, lips pursed and eyes doe wide as he tries to put on a coy act that only has the both of them laughing by the time he reaches her.

"You're so good about this, y'know?", he says after they've finally settled down into an appropriate mood and position on the floor. Takeda's busy mouthing at a spot just beneath one of Jacqui's ears as he guides her to sit on his lap. Jacqui uses her right hand to scratch at the nape of Takeda's neck and they both emit twin shivers as they paw at one another. She eventually slips the same hand up to lightly tug on Takeda's locks and direct him into an overdue lip lock.

Jacqui's been waiting for this since she saw Takeda act like he was at a photoshoot, and honestly whenever she's in bed with Takeda she hardly finds herself being embarrassed. So she moans into the kiss, submitting easily as she melts in Takeda's lap and wraps her arms tight around his shoulders to ground herself before she starts grinding against him, the fabric of her thong already damp, and she revels in the groan she gets out of him as he tightens his hold on her hips and forces her down as he grinds up.

They make out until Takeda forces himself away from the kiss as he groans and relocates his hands to Jacqui's ass, grabbing fistfuls of it as he goes to bite and lick at Jacqui's earlobe, hips still chanting up. "Bed, bed, bed," she whines, and it's easy for Takeda to lock her in close as he stands as if she weighs nothing, and makes the short trip from the floor to the bed.

"I really want to try these," Takeda says, motioning to the blindfold and handcuffs that sit lonely on the bed. They've fucked and talked enough times to know what each other's kinks are and Jacqui's wondering why they haven't done some of these things earlier on.

She sits patiently, body relaxed as Takeda works the blindfold over her eyes and she doesn't feel panic bubble inside but extreme excitement. All she can think about is how fun sex with Takeda has been. And Takeda's gentle as he moves Jacqui into the position that he wants her, chest and stomach flat to the bed with her knees far apart. He forces a curve into the small of her back so her ass curves up towards him. She complies easily when he asks for her arms behind her back and he slips the handcuffs onto her slender wrists. If she wanted, she could get out of the cuffs and even wriggle around enough so that the blindfold comes off itself but it's the thrill of being unable to see and move her hands at the expense of Takeda. Hot, and also fun.

Jacqui outright moans as she feels Takeda grind up against her in the new position, fabric against fabric but it still feels so good, and he places one hand over both of her wrists and renders her arms completely immobile and holds them down firmly on the middle of her back. If he slipped his cock out of the jock he could easily grind it between her ass cheeks. She hears him digging through the bag for a bit, his grinding continuing until she hears something thump against the sheets. She almost wants to cry when the friction stops when she feels dips in the bed and Takeda letting go of her wrists before she feels two hands on her ass, groping and massaging the flesh and Jacqui's face heats up as she imagines Takeda watching how her ass spills through his fingers as he grips each cheek in one hand.

"I love your ass sosososo much," she hears him say, and she purposely curves her back more as she presents herself to him better. A laugh from Takeda, and when Takeda spreads her again he brings the thong along too, exposing her hole and her cunt. He blows col air on both of them and he coos at the little whine Jacqui makes. "I know, babe, I'm getting to it." Jacqui feels him dip down on the bed to be able to lick her from her clit all the way to her rim and even though it was expected she still groans, hands clenching uselessly behind her back as she tries to get him to do it again.

He does, first focusing on her cunt as he uses his thumbs to spread her lips before he licks along her sex, the tip of his tongue pointed on her clit and the length of it flat as he gives long, slow strokes. It's useless to close her eyes since she has on the blindfold, but Jacqui's always loved the way Takeda ate her out until her legs shook, so the pleasure has her slack jawed with fluttering eyes as she whimpers, chest arching towards the bed.

Takeda listens to her noises, slowly rising in pitch and frequency until she's outright moaning by the time he has two fingers pumping in her. He pops the thumb of his free hand into his mouth and gets it fairly wet before he pressing it against her rim, swirling the slick around and adding pressure just to feel it pucker.

Jacqui's grinning, blissed out as her mind fogs up and she's left with a low buzz that makes her fingers and toes twitch. They've done ass play enough that Jacqui's come to really, really enjoy the way Takeda takes care of her before absolutely wrecking her. "I got something to finish your outfit," Takeda mumbles and Jacqui whines lowly as she feels his hands leave her body, taking his body heat with him. She hears the bag rustling and then a box opening. She feels him reach across her back as he gets the thing he dropped on the bed earlier. There's a cap opening, and then-

"...is that strawberry lube?" There's a gruff laugh from Takeda before she flinches when she feels the liquid ooze onto her ass cheeks. "Shit, that's cold."

Takeda gives a faint _m'sorry_ before he goes and takes a cheek into each hand, grip hard as he smooths the lube across her cheeks, slowly moving his hands so he's pressing down on the small of her back. Jacqui groans, shifting a little so her ass is sticking out again and gets a light slap to her right ass cheek as a thanks.

"I'm gonna rim you before fingering your ass, okay," Takeda says as if he's reciting verbatim some sort of daily schedule, and Jacqui lightly laughs before agreeing, shifting so she's more comfortable against her sheets and pillows before Takeda goes to town on her.

Takeda uses his left hand to pull one cheek to the side along with the thong again while his right goes and immediately takes its home on her clit, rubbing insistently on the bud as he flattens his tongue against her rim. Jacqui's helpless and submits easily, neck arching as she groans into her sheets about how good it feels. Her legs twitch and her toes curl when Takeda's gotten her loose enough to start thrusting his tongue in and out.

"Fingers please, please, please," she whines impatiently, and she hears him opening the cap again first to drizzle some on her rim before he does his fingers, she assumes. Takeda's always so gentle with this, one hand running along the side of her body as his occupied one slowly stretches her from the inside. He's laid across her back, kissing along her shoulders, neck, up up up until he reaches her ear and can lowly tell her about how good she's being for him, how he's so lucky to have her like this, and it's not long before he has three fingers pumping out of her, sucking hickeys onto her neck as he encourages her to moan louder.

"Stop, stop, I might cum," she breathes, and Takeda sees the way her mouth's open and the slight sheen her body's gotten since he laid her out on the bed and lets up finally. Jacqui heaves out a breath, willing herself to calm down as she feels his weight lift off of the bed. "Let me go wash really quick and open this box," and Jacqui gives him a low whine as an affirmative and it isn't until she's been laying on the sheets a good ten seconds after he left before she thinks.

_Open this box?_

Takeda soon comes back, hands clean and mouth rinsed with a damp cloth in tow. He uses it to wipe all of that excess lube off of her backside, and Jacqui thanks him because the lube was beginning to dry tacky. He leans over, kisses her cheek as a ' _you're welcome'_ , and she feels him lean over and open something. The box.

"What is that?" Jacqui mumbles, voice already feeling rough from the moaning she's been doing and she hasn't even been fucked yet.

"A simple butt plug." And it is simple, rather small and it rounds in the middle before cutting off the a blunt point. "Can I fuck you with this on?" And Jacqui loves it when he sounds so hot and basic at the same time that she moans her affirmative. The slide in is quick and easy due to the prep and everything seems normal until she feels fur against her butt.

"What the hell," she says, fingers moving restlessly. Takeda's snickering behind her as he strokes what seem like- "did you just give me a cat tail butt plug?"

Takeda commends Jacqui for being so spot on with her guesses even with her eyesight hindered. He lifts her hips off the bed, making it so her ass is up in the air while she's face down and it's somewhat a struggle to hold herself up with her arms handcuffed behind her back but she makes it work as she turns her head to the side, cheek flat against a pillow as her back naturally dips towards the bed.

"You look really cute right now," Takeda groans, hands roaming from her tight covered thighs, to her hips, over her back. One hand goes and plays with the ears of her headpiece. She almost forgot about it, and she bursts into a little fit of giggles as she remembers Takeda's wearing one of his own.

"I'm so glad I can't see you, this is so silly," she says, moaning anyway as Takeda lines up behind her, makes sure her thong is out of the way before he grinds his clothed hard on against her. This is easily climbing the list as the best sex she's ever had and she's only been fingered twice. Any other words she wanted to say get cut off as she feels light vibrations from the plug and she chokes off into a moan as her shoulders initially hunch then relax as the sensation warps throughout her body.

Takeda's got a grip on the tail in his left hand and the remote in his other, slowly turning up the dial as he sees the effect it has on Jacqui. She was already close to cumming before it broke off, and she enjoys sex way more when she has something to clench around. "Can you please fuck me now?"

Takeda just gives a little hum, bringing down the intensity of the vibrations as his grinding halts to a stop. Jacqui knows he would immediately take off any restraints in a heartbeat if she asked, but there's still that thrill about not being able to see what's happening next. Her arms are beginning to hurt though.

She barely gets out 'uncuff me, please' before Takeda's right on it, hands easily taking off the cuffs as they begin to massage feeling into her skin, starting at her wrists and making their way up towards her shoulders. Jacqui's so grateful she's smiling throughout the whole thing. Eventually she lifts herself up, back against Takeda's chest, and she searches blindly for a moment before her right hand finds his face and she's able to turn him towards her so they can kiss. It's slow and sweet, Takeda wrapping his arms around Jacqui's hips and she feels so warm when they pull apart for reasons other than shared body heat. Takeda back hugs her tightly, chin rested on her shoulder as he rubs his nose against her like a kitty. That's when she remembers their masks, the harness, and lets out an airy laugh.

"This is so nice," she says softly. Jacqui hums, enjoying the little calm before she probably gets fucked into next week. She sighs contentedly.

"Thank you for agreeing to all the stupid shit I always want to do," Takeda mumbles against her ear, hands splayed across her flat stomach where his fingers toy with the fabric of her garter belt. A few more minutes of this moment and then they're back at it, one of Jacqui's hands fisted in Takeda's hair as he uses one of his own to be able to guide her face so they can messily kiss. The buildup to this has been pleasant but they're both more than ready to have sex.

Takeda easily locates a condom out of Jacqui's nightstand, and her nostrils fill with the scent of strawberry as Takeda pulls his cock out of the jock string and puts the condom on before he coats the latex with a thin layer of the lube. Jacqui's sure she's more than wet enough for the slide in to not hurt but Takeda's always taken care of her. She kisses whatever part of him her lips can easily reach, his chin, and smiles when he kisses her nose in turn.

They stay in the same position, Jacqui with her back against Takeda's chest and his arms wrapped tight around her middle. She's practically sitting on his lap and her head lols back onto his shoulder as she breathes out _finally_  when he pushes her thong to the side and slides in to the hilt, hips pressed against her ass and the fur of the tail tickles them both. Takeda makes minute movements, hips slowly grinding as he warms Jacqui up to it, and she thinks he's going to go into a spiel of dirty talk when his lips brush his ear but what he actually says almost has her cackling.

"Wouldn't it be hot if I did that obnoxious rooster call when I busted a nut?" And it should be a mood kill, but Jacqui simply laughs as she grinds back against him, a lazy smile on her face. She figures Takeda probably mirrors her expression, but the blindfold keeps her from telling. "Want me to take it off?"

"Nah," she says, humming as Takeda's grinding gets a little rougher, jostling the plug inside her. "Keeps me from seeing your mask and remembering I have one on, too." Takeda laughs gruffly in her ear, kissing her cheek one last time before one hand grips her hip and the other her neck, effectively holding her in place and Jacqui's buzzed on the pleasure, throat clicking as she gulps because Takeda's picking up pace now, hips slapping against her ass as he thrusts into her fully.

Takeda's stroke gets good enough to the point where he gets Jacqui to lean forward on her hands, back arched a little as he fucks her deep from behind. He stays close, chin still hooked as her shoulder and arms wrapped tight around her stomach. The same ache and tingle from before comes quickly, both of them having to hold off for so long, and feels the pleasure sharp at the base of her spine as it spreads out to her limbs and almost makes her go face first into the sheets again. Takeda moves his hands to her arms, going down until his cover Jacqui's own, and she feels the press of the remote in one of them.

"Turn it all the way up," she pleads, words coming out jilted as Takeda fucks the breath right out of her, and she does end up with her chest flat on the sheets again as he complies, turning the vibrations up to the max setting and making her squeal as she clenches around him, face rubbing into the pillow. The blindfold eventually comes off on its own but she keeps her eyes shut as Takeda groans at the tightness and fastens his pace somehow, one hand gripping the tail as the other rakes his nails up the expanse of Jacqui's back.

With the added vibrations, Takeda jack-hammering into her, and the sudden pain of his nails on her back Jacqui gasps out, eyes shut tight as her body tenses, her cunt going tight around the girth of his cock as she cums out of nowhere. Her orgasm is so intense that she's shaking by the time it's over, and she blinks away any tears as her vision slowly stops dotting and returns from fuzzy to normal. Takeda's slowed down to a steady grind that Jacqui vehemently protests, and she's moaning high in her throat from over sensitivity when he picks up the pace again.

Jacqui's body is tingling from her nose all the way down to her toes as she slowly rolls herself up onto her hands while Takeda steadies himself and continues to fuck deep. Without the blindfold, her eyes are fluttering as she struggles to keep them open, and she thinks the little gasps and grunts Takeda's making are so cute.

"I'm close," he groans, placing his hands on the bed to support him as he thrusts wildly and Jacqui can do nothing but moan, her sound breaking off each time Takeda hits home. "I'm doing the rooster crow."

"Oh my god!", Jacqui says, face whipping around as a way to protest but she immediately snorts when she sees the mask and the bunny ears. He managed to fuck Jacqui so rough that one of the ears that originally stood tall now flops down a little. "Takeda I swear-"

He cuts her off with a sloppy kiss, and he's only able to get in a dozen more thrusts before he grinds against her, one hand pulling her down close as he empties into the condom and Jacqui moans softly as she feels it, almost sobbing when she hears him make the god awful rooster war cry but it fades out into a laugh. Takeda immediately shuts off the vibrations and Jacqui sighs, head resting against his shoulder as they slowly grind it out until they're still and their hands are roaming. After a moment of heavy petting Takeda finally pulls out and Jacqui doesn't give him the time to take off the condom before she turns around in his lap, arms and legs wrapping around him koala style as she goes on and initiates a sloppy makeout session.

By the time Takeda finally pulls away to trash his condom and re-wet the rag to help clean them off a little, their lips are bitten red and swollen from kisses. Takeda put in work trying to make hickey constellations on Jacqui's neck and she plans to do the same for him.

When Takeda emerges from the bathroom he's made sure to take everything off except his socks and went and used one of Jacqui's hair ties to put his hair into a high bun. Jacqui's in the same state with only her socks on and braids pushed out of her face. After the plug's been taken out and they've both been wiped down a little,Takeda eagerly tucks himself in beside her, their bodies automatically curling towards one another. Takeda smothers her face in kisses and she giggles tiredly as he throws a leg over her hip, pulling her close.

"We need to shower. Also talk about our apparent kink for leather and fur." Takeda's laugh puffs out in breaths against her face, and Jacqui leans up to kiss him before continuing. "Also why you did that horrific chicken screech."

"In a minute, babe," he mumbles, hand lightly running up and down her back, idly playing with her braids. That same warm feeling Jacqui felt earlier is back and it envelopes her whole as she finds herself drifting into a cat nap with Takeda wrapped around her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading it until the end lol, more fics with this couple to come from me, I really do love them.


End file.
